


21st Century Breakdown: A Musical

by EmoNoChill (QueenOfTheFandoms)



Category: Green Day - 21st Century Breakdown (Album)
Genre: Alcohol, Christian is incredibly fucked up, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gloria is trying to help but she has her own problems, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, The songs vary from American Idiot-Tre, and St. Jimmy is just a huge dick, it's a musical if you couldn't tell, the beginning is set in the future, the entire thing is in script form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms/pseuds/EmoNoChill
Summary: You know American Idiot? Well what if 21st Century Breakdown was given the Broadway treatment?





	1. Song Of The Century

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [American Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232112) by Billie Joe Armstrong, Michael Mayer. 



FADE IN

INT. HOUSE - YOUNG GIRL’S ROOM - NIGHT

A young girl is being tucked into her bed by her mother. The girl has dark hair and green eyes, and appears to be around 7 in age. Her mother also has dark hair, and glasses hide her brown eyes. She appears to be around her late 20’s.The girl looks up at her mother. 

 

GIRL:  
Mom? Will you tell me a story?

MOTHER:  
Of course, sweetheart. Which one?

GIRL:  
The song.

The mother clears her throat and begins to sing.

MOTHER:  
_Sing us the song of the century,_  
_Louder than bombs and eternity._  
_The era of static and contraband,_  
_Leading us into the promised land._

_Tell us a story that's by candlelight._  
_Waging the war and losing the fight._

_Sing a song of the century,_  
_Panic and promise and prosperity._  
_Tell me a story into that good night._

_Sing us a song for me._

 

The lights fade as the song fades out.


	2. A monolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl's life is explored.

Scene 2  
INT. HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

 

NARRATOR(OFFSCREEN):  
Once there was a girl.

A spotlight fades in to show the same little girl, named ROXANNE. She is wearing a party hat and a blue dress. She is playing with a shiny new toy that she received, as it was her birthday.

NARRATOR: The little girl was pretty average. She had a mother-

Another spotlight pops on to show her mother, who is tuning the piano. She is wearing jeans and a old t-shirt.

NARRATOR:  
A brother-

A spotlight pops on DANIEL, her younger brother, playing with a toy car. He is wearing a blue shirt and a matching skirt.

NARRATOR:  
And a father.

A spotlight shines on the door as her father walks in. He is wearing faded jeans, a old shirt, and a leather jacket. He is carrying a guitar.

ROXANNE:  
Daddy!  
She runs to him, as he bends down, puts his things down,and opens his arms to hug her.

FATHER  
Hello, Roxy! How was your birthday?

Her father greeted his family as the NARRATOR speaks again. 

 

NARRATOR:  
As far as she was concerned, her family was normal. She loved them, and they loved her. But she felt like something was missing…

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is a pet project, so chapters will probably be uploaded as I feel like it. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
